


L'amour n'a pas d'apparence,

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mon premier OS!</p>
    </blockquote>





	L'amour n'a pas d'apparence,

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier OS!

Harry est un Geek et a peu d'amis, la plupart des élèves se moque de lui, à cause de son look, et le surnomme Marcel. Les seuls personnes qui l'appelle Harry sont Zayn, Niall, Liam et le frère de celui-ci Louis. Harry est amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, mais il sait que rien n'est possible entre eux car Louis est populaire. 

Un jour Harry est chez Liam avec ses 2 autres amis, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais ouvrit la mauvaise porte et tomba sur Louis. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et se demanda comment un mec pouvait être aussi beau, se disait t'il. Il fût interrompu dans ses pensées:

-Salut Harry dit Louis  
-Sa..Salut, dit t'il en bégayant. Désolé je croyais que c'était la salle de bain  
-Ha, c'est la porte d'à côté fit le mécheux avec un sourire  
-Merci dit Harry rouge d'embarras

Harry sorti de la chambre du mécheux, celui-ci se disait qu'en plus d'être intelligent il était beau. Oui pour Louis, Harry était aussi beau intérieurement qu'extérieurement, ses amis se moquent de lui et de ses potes, donc de son frère, et cela ne lui plaisait pas et se disait tout le temps comment les gens ne pouvaient pas voir qui il était réellement comme lui le voyait depuis toujours. 

Le lendemain, Louis se leva et entra dans la cuisine lorsqu'il le vit devant lui, Harry. Il rougit en le voyant et eût un sourire qui s'étendit jusqu'aux yeux, il le salut. Harry se retourna, le salua à son tour et tomba sur le mécheux en boxer, il rougit en se disant qu'il avait un corps parfait, des abdos bien dessiné. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas pour moi, il est trop bien pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi, se disait le bouclé. 

Ils arrivèrent tous au lycée, et les amis de Louis ne se privèrent pas pour se moqué d'eux, mais surtout de Marcel comme il l'appelait. Louis ne vit pas cela d'un bon oeil, il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsqu'on se moquait d'eux, mais surtout de son Harry.

-Arrêtez de vous moqués d'eux, lorsque vous le faite c'est comme si vous vous en preniez à moi. Liam est mon frère et ses amis sont mes amis, donc arrêtez tout de suite, dit le mécheux énervé envers ses amis.  
-Merci Louis, dit Liam ému de ce que vient de faire son frère  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es ma famille et je n'aime pas lorsqu'on s'attaque à elle. Le fait que vous soyez des geeks ou que vous n'ayez pas un look à la mode ne devrait pas donner droit à des moqueries, s'exclama Louis avant de partir

Louis parti et ses amis n'en revenais pas qu'il est osé leur dire ça, certes Liam est son frère mais pourquoi il défend aussi Marcel. Celui-ci était sous le choc, Louis qui prend ma défense au risque de perdre ses amis c'est incroyable, pourquoi a t'il fait ça, pensa Harry. Avait t'il une chance pour que Louis ressente la même chose à son égard? Harry est confus, ses amis savent ce qu'il ressent pour le mécheux depuis longtemps, même Liam n'y verraient aucun inconvénient car au fond de lui il sait que son frère tient beaucoup au bouclé. 

-Pourquoi n'inviterait tu pas Louis au bal de promo? demanda Liam, très sérieux  
-Quoi? t'es dingue, il va m'envoyé chier oui et ça fera encore un sujet de moqueries pour ses amis, dit Harry étonné de la question, bien sûr qu'il voudrait l'invité mais il a peur du refus. Car oui le bouclé n'est jamais sorti avec personne.   
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sait il dira peut-être oui, et si jamais il dit non tu sera fixé, s'exclama Zayn  
-Essai et comme à dit Zayn tu sera fixé dit Niall à son tour  
-Vous avez raison, j'ai rien à perdre, dit le bouclé

Harry se dirigea vers le mécheux qui était avec ses amis. Il hésita plusieurs fois avant de lui adressé la parole.

-Salut Louis, est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question? dit t'il la boule au ventre  
-Bien sûr, répondit le mécheux tout sourire  
-Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagné au bal de promo? demanda le bouclé la tête baissé et anxieux   
Tout le monde les regardaient, et durant de longues secondes, Louis resta figé, il n'en revenait pas qu'il lui est demandé ça surtout devant les autres. Ayant aucune réponse du mécheux, les rires de moqueries commencèrent à se faire entendre, et Harry devient rouge de honte et commença à partir qu'en une main le stoppa et firent stopper les rires:  
-J'en serait ravi Harry dit Louis un large sourire aux lèvres

Le bouclé ainsi que les autres furent surpris que le mécheux l'appela par son prénom et surtout de sa réponse. Il n'en revenait pas Louis, son Louis, venait d'accepter d'être son cavalier. Il ne restait plus que 2 jours avant le bal et Harry stressait, il devait être le plus beau pour son Louis afin de ne pas faire tâche à ses côtés. L'après midi même, Harry décida d'allé faire les magasins et de se trouvé un costume. Une fois ses achats effectués, le bouclé rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, oui il est sur un petit nuage. 

Le grand soir arriva enfin, la veille Louis dit à Harry qu'ils se retrouveraient sur place, pas qu'il avait honte du bouclé non, car s'il venait chez lui, le mécheux savait qu'il lui sauterait dessus, car Louis est aussi sur un nuage depuis la demande du bouclé. Il n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il est osé lui demandé de l'accompagner. Louis attendit le bouclé dans la salle, tout en scrutant l'entrée à la vue de celui-ci. C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'un jeune homme en costume noir, bouclé aux yeux vert et sans ses lunettes, fit son entrée. Tout les regards se dirigea vers cet inconnu, qui était t'il, voici la question que tout le monde se posa. Lorsque Louis regarda vers cet homme qui venait de faire son entrée, il n'en revenait pas c'était son Harry, oh mon dieu qu'il est beau, il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi canon, et cela fit augmenter ses sentiments envers lui. Le bouclé scruta la salle lorsque ses yeux s'arrêta sur cet homme en costume noir, la mèche devant son front et ses yeux bleu, il lui sourit tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Le mécheux fit de même s'en lâché son regard du bouclé et lui sourit à son tour. Réduisant la distance qui les séparaient tout les regards étaient portés vers eux, mais eux ne les voyaient pas ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre. Une fois assez proche Louis s'approcha plus d'Harry faisant scellés leurs lèvres dans un long et doux baisé. Ce baisé marqua pour les deux le début d'une longue histoire qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'oublier, car depuis ce jour Marcel fut oublier pour laisser place à Harry.


End file.
